The End of an Era but a New Beginning
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: When one era ends, another begins, creating what could be the start of something new for Will Schuester.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm here with another story! I had this idea in my head since I watched the two part 100th episode. I felt kind of sad to see the choir room go so I wanted to make a story with the idea of what it could be like with Will going to New York. This is set in season five at the 100th episode and is going to be a short mutli-chapter story. Hope you all like it and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

Will looked around the choir room with a sullen face. It was empty, completely and utterly empty. No more red chairs, no more piano and no more kids. It was a strange feeling but that was the reality Will had to except ever since the glee club lost at nationals.

Sue demanded the club be disbanded, claiming that clubs who did not place first had to be cut from the budget. Will fought hard against her even with the help of old friends such as Holly and April, but rules were rules and Will backed down after realizing it would be a lost cause.

Still, though, he wished he would have tried harder. They were so close to achieving their goal again and he wasn't done teaching his kids all the joy that music could bring to someone. At least the silver lining was that he would soon have his own kid to teach that lesson to. A week prior, Emma had told him she was pregnant and that they were expecting their first child.

He was thrilled with the news, ecstatic even that he was going to have a family that he could finally call his own and even better be with a woman that he loved and who loved him.

That was the bright side of his future, a child with the woman he loved, but as for his career, he wasn't sure what was in store for him. Sue set him up with a job interview to coach Vocal Adrenaline, but he didn't think he could. Even though the New Directions were over, he still felt a bit of betrayal if he jumped ship. Vocal Adrenaline had always been their biggest competitors and it didn't feel right to lead them to victory when he failed to do that with his own kids.

"Mr. Schue," a light friendly voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts as he stared deeply around the choir room. He turned to the voice with a smile of his own.

"Hi, Rachel," Will said as he watched her walk over to him. "I thought you would be gone by now, back to work on Funny Girl," Will commented with a grin.

"I'm leaving in a few hours, but I wanted to say good bye and to give you these," Rachel said as she held up two tickets to opening night.

"What's this?" Will asked with a smile as he grabbed the pair of tickets from her grasp, reading them over carefully.

"Two tickets to opening night. I know New York is a bit far to travel but I was thinking that you and Mrs. Schuester would like to go. I've invited some of the others too so it could be some type of reunion even," Rachel explained but Will cut her off with excitement.

"Rachel, I would love to go. I wouldn't miss it," he beamed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Great, thank you," Rachel replied happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel," Will replied sincerely after a moment's pause. "You're out living your dream and accomplishing something huge. I know you're going to be a star because of this," Will complimented as his grip on Rachel's shoulder became a bit tighter. Rachel looked up at him with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you and everyone that came in this room. It's actually kind of sad looking at all the empty space now, isn't it?" Rachel asked as Will quietly nodded in agreement, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"It won't be the same, that's for sure," Will replied thinking that even with the new kids, glee club felt different. They got along fine with each other, but they lacked the star power the original kids had, and where he would never tell them that, he thought it at every practice.

"Ever since Finn, everything's been different," Rachel commented, making Will look over to her with concern. Rachel hadn't spoken much about Finn since his death, making him all the more interested in what she was going to say. Seeing she was relatively quiet, Will asked her a question first.

"How have you been?" he asked. "I mean about," Will added but Rachel cut him off, understanding his question.

"Okay I guess. I still talk to him every day and cry every now and then, but I think with every day, I feel a bit better. I can't help but feel disappointed though knowing that he won't be there on my big night like we always dreamed," Rachel said as she directed her attention to the floor, not wanting her former teacher to see her cry, even though he had many times before.

"He will be there though, Rachel, and I know it sounds corny, but he'll be there in spirit on that stage with you as you sing every note," Will said, squeezing her shoulder again tightly for comfort.

"I know, but it's not the same Mr. Schue," Rachel replied with a slight frown.

"I know it doesn't make up for it, but I'll be there for you," Will said with a smile. "Always, and I said this to Finn once but he never did do it, but you can start calling me Will," Will offered seeing her face light up a bit at his request.

"Thank you, Will," Rachel said making a slight face at the way his name sounded on her lips. "That sounds a bit weird saying it out loud," she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, it will take some time getting used to but I consider us friends now, if that's okay with you?" Will asked making sure he didn't step over any boundaries that remained between them when they were teacher and student.

"I would like that," Rachel replied causing Will to smile in return. "So what's in store for you now that Glee club is over?" Rachel asked as Will deeply sighed.

"Sue set me up with an interview for Vocal Adrenaline," Will replied cautiously, making Rachel stare at him open mouthed.

"Really? You're going to coach the biggest show choir in Ohio?" Rachel exclaimed with happiness whereas Will thought she would be mad.

"I might. I thought you would be mad?" Will asked, a bit relieved that she wasn't.

"Why would I be mad? It's a great opportunity for you," Rachel commented.

"I don't know. It just feels like I'm betraying the team," Will said as he ran a hand over his neck, a bit frustrated.

"There is no more team," Rachel sadly pointed out as she glanced over the empty room.

"I know but I don't know. Maybe there's something else out there for me than teaching a glee club," Will said.

"Broadway," Rachel suggested. He was going to try that once before, so why not try again?

"That would mean moving to New York and I don't see Emma packing everything up especially with a new baby on the way," Will said, not denying the suggesting of moving to the big city. He had always wanted Broadway but never followed his dream. With no direction on what to do, maybe he was being offered the chance again.

"Congratulations, by the way. I don't think I told you personally about your baby," Rachel said with a smile. "And I'm sure you'll think of something," Rachel reassured.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will and thank you," Will said with a smile. "But anyways, I better get going. Emma's expecting me home with some groceries," he added after a pause, while Rachel nodded in understanding.

"And I should get going to the airport. It's nice to see you again, Will," Rachel said still feeling a bit odd using him first name but a flutter of excitement at the same time.

"You too, Rachel, I love seeing you guys all come back for me," Will said as he leaned in to give her a hug. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around him, briefly closing her eyes as her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

"See you later, Rach. Keep doing your thing," Will said with a smile as Rachel began to walk out of the room after they pulled apart.

"I will, I promise," Rachel replied as she flashed him a smile before walking out completely. Once she was gone, Will turned back around with a smile of his own. He looked around the choir room one last time, taking everything in. He bent over while opening his arms and gave a bow to the empty room.

As he stood back up, he walked slowly over to the lights and as he dimmed the room, said one last good-bye to the place he considered a home.

xxx

Will arrived home about an hour and a half after he and Rachel parted ways. He held a couple of bags of groceries in his hands as he made the way up the stairs to his apartment. Taking out his keys in a skilled maneuver, he opened the door.

"Hey, Em," Will called out. "Can you come help me with these?" he asked after he struggled to get his shoes off, afraid that if he continued the bags would spill over onto the floor.

"Em?" Will called out again, a bit surprised that she hadn't answered him. Successfully taking off his shoes though, he made his way to the kitchen and placed the grocery bags down on top of the counter.

When all the bags were safely on top of the kitchen surface, Will scrunched his face as he looked around the room for his wife.

When she wasn't in the kitchen, he made his way back to their bedroom, slowly pushing open the door that led to their bathroom. As it opened, he found Emma, vigorously cleaning.

"Emma?" Will questioned, not sure what to think. He hadn't seen his wife act like this in a very long time.

"Emma, stop," Will said as he scrunched down next to her on the floor, grabbing her hands in his. "What's wrong?" he asked. Emma looked at him with pain in her eyes and mouth slightly open. She was begging to tell him but couldn't get the words to form right.

"I'm not pregnant," she finally said, causing Will to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, horror shown on his face. "Just last week you said," Will stated but Emma cut him off.

"The doctors, they made a mistake," Emma replied. "They misread my blood work. I got the call today," Emma explained.

"That's not possible," Will replied, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I really thought I was pregnant," Emma said as she began to cry heavy tears. Will could feel his own tears start to form as well.

"It's okay, Emma," Will soothed as Emma collapsed into his lap, head resting on his chest.

"No, it's not. We're supposed to have a baby together, how could they do this to us?" Emma cried.

"We can still try," Will suggested, but Emma shook her head no.

"The doctors, they also said that it may be better for me not to try anymore. I'm too old, Will," Emma explained, heavy sobs now taking over her body.

"Emma, you're younger than I am. The doctors said we were fine," Will replied, confused at where his wife's logic was coming from when just three weeks earlier they went and received checkups at the fertility clinic.

"Then I just don't know anymore," Emma said as tears streamed down her face.

"You don't mean that. You aren't making any sense, Em," Will said, not believing this was happening. His perfect world was crumbling around him and he felt powerless to stop it.

"I don't know what I want anymore," Emma replied sadly. "It feels like we lost a child, Will," Emma suddenly shouted, causing Will to briefly close his eyes in disbelief. The pain was becoming more clear in his heart as Emma continued to talk. However, her sobs quieted down and she began to stand up from the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm just going to step out for a bit, get some fresh air," Emma said after a moment's pause, making Will look at her with deep, sorrowful eyes.

"Fine," he replied, emotionless, not having the will to get up and join her. He wasn't sure that Emma wanted his company even if would have followed. Instead, he stayed on the floor, back resting against the tub while Emma nodded back at him, grabbing her coat on the way out of their room.

Will remained in his spot as he heard the door quietly open and close. He rested his head back on the tub and covered his face in his hands, letting all the heartbreak pour out of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out this story. Here's chapter two! It has a bit more Wemma in it than I would like but I feel that it is necessary in order to set up the rest of the story. Also a note that I'm not sure how much of a time jump actually had occurred when the show switched to all New York so I just made a guess that I think is in the realm of being right or close to being right. Anyways, hope you all like it and please read and review!**

About a half an hour after Emma had left the apartment, Will finally mustered the strength to stand up. He walked as far as to the sink and splashed some cold water over his face. He looked in the mirror and studied his reflection. He looked tired and exhausted.

Dropping his head low, he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch turning the television on, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts. It did fine for a while, before he found the book of baby names under the coffee table.

He picked it up and felt the tears in his eyes start to form again. It wasn't that he was angry at Emma; she didn't know she wasn't pregnant, but he was disappointed from the outcome. The harsh reality of being denied two babies was slowly over taking his mind.

He instantly felt the same pain he had when Terri tricked him with her pregnancy. He remembered how shattered he felt and how angry he was at himself for not knowing. Where his situation with Emma was different, he still felt the same form of heartbreak.

He clutched the baby name book in his hand as he heard the front door open. He remained still as Emma walked quietly into the living room.

"I'm back," she quietly whispered, dropping her purse onto the coffee table. Will silently looked up, not sure what to say. He quickly dropped his eyes back down to the floor as Emma's innocent, Bambi like eyes were piercing his soul. "I'm sorry," Emma added as she sat down next to him on the couch. Will shifted to make room but his eyes remained on the book in front of him.

"Will, please say something," Emma begged as she studied his face. He held a dazed look in his eyes and she wasn't sure if he was even listening to her words.

"Why don't you want to try again?" Will finally asked, his voice rough from the tears he had shed. Emma looked at him with a regretful face.

"I didn't mean what I said, Will," Emma quietly explained, causing Will to direct his attention to her, interest clear on his face.

"Then why did you?" Will asked confused. He knew she was emotional but for her to say that caught him off guard.

"I don't know. When I answered my cell phone and the doctor told me about the mix up, I broke down. I felt helpless that there wasn't anything I could do. We were so excited," Emma replied with a frown.

"Emma, you can't blame yourself. It's the doctors that read the blood work wrong," Will said as he grabbed his wife's hand. He laced their fingers together and rested them on his leg while Emma curled her head onto his shoulder.

"I know but I just thought we were finally going to have our little family," Emma replied quietly as she watched her fingers glide over his knuckles.

"That's why we try again, Em, so we can have our little family," Will reassured. He still wanted children no matter what setbacks life gave him and he hoped that Emma did as well.

"Okay," Emma agreed after a moment's pause, causing Will to smile in relief. He kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a hug. Emma removed her hand and rested it on Will's thigh over his denim pocket, causing her to feel a thick material.

"What are these?" Emma asked as she pulled the item out of his jeans. Will took them from her, forgetting he left his Funny Girl tickets in his pocket when Rachel had given them to him in the choir room.

"They're tickets to Rachel's opening night," Will smiled as he handed them over so Emma could take a look at them. "She wants us to go and I said yes," Will explained as Emma scanned them over.

"That will be fun," Emma replied as she looked when the show was opening. "We have about six months though. It says opening night is in October," she added, carefully reading over the date.

"It could be a fall getaway," Will said with a wink.

"Absolutely," Emma agreed, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Should we try again?" she asked as she pulled back. Will lifted an eyebrow up at her in amusement.

"You know I would never say no to you," Will replied back kissing her more deeply. Emma responded and Will stood up, taking Emma with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them back into their bedroom, eager for the long night ahead of them and for their future.

xxx

However, as days turned to weeks and then months, the news of negative pregnancy tests kept arriving. Every time Emma showed Will a negative pregnancy test, his heart dropped a little and he began to get discouraged. His sex drive was slowly slipping away and he didn't know how to pull himself out of his funk. Thankfully, they would be arriving in New York in just a short week where maybe a change of scenery would spice the mood.

At the beginning of the week, Will arrived home after a run and headed back to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he was once again greeted by Emma with a negative test result in her hand.

"Will, I don't know what we are doing wrong," Emma said, voice a bit desperate as she held another stick. They had been trying to conceive for almost six months now and every pregnancy test was the same, negative.

"I don't know either. I guess we just have to keep trying," Will reassured with a hopeful smile. Emma shook her head in understanding but her eyes were unconvinced.

"For how much longer though? At this rate I will be too old," Emma replied as she leaned her head against Will's chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, head resting gently on top of hers.

"As long as it takes, Em," Will replied. "Maybe New York will be a good vacation for us, take our mind off of things," he added as Emma pulled away, a sullen look still on her face.

"I've been thinking and I don't know if I want to go anymore," Emma replied, face worn out and tired. She had meant to tell him this for the past few weeks but he was so happy to go and support Rachel that she never got the chance. She realized with the emotional stress her body was taking that she just needed a break, some alone time to collect her thoughts and refresh her body.

"Em, don't be like that," Will replied a bit hurt. He knew she was tired of having to tell him the negative news, but they needed to be together and plan in order to make things happen.

"I'm just tired, Will. I'm tired of trying with no results," Emma admitted, causing Will to shake his head at her in disbelief.

"We said we would try as long as it would take," Will reminded her about their decision six months ago in May when they found out about the first false pregnancy.

"I know we did but this is starting to takes its toll on me and my body," Emma explained. "Every time we try, we fail and honestly it's not even that fun anymore. I think I just need a break to relax and unwind," Emma added, seeing Will's disappointed face. It hurt her to see him in pain but she needed to rest and not worry about pregnancy tests for a change.

"Then come to New York with me. We don't have to do anything but watch Rachel's show," Will reassured, hoping she would change her mind if no pressure was added.

"I think it would be best if we spent a little time apart to recharge. I'd rather stay here by myself while you go to New York," Emma explained while Will shook his head in frustration.

"Fine, if that's what you want I guess I will go by myself, and while we're at it, maybe I'll even go a few days early," Will said with a bit of an angry tone in his voice. He didn't mean for his words to come out as harsh as they had, but he couldn't control it. He was feeling too many emotions.

"Will, don't be mad," Emma commented, softly.

"How can I not be mad, Em?" Will asked, voice getting a little louder. "My wife doesn't want to go with me on vacation," he added.

"I just think with some time apart we will be ready to try again with a fresh take," Emma explained as she took in Will's face. His face was now blank but she knew he was angry on the inside.

"Fine, I'm going to go watch tv and see if Rachel doesn't mind me staying a few extra days," Will said with a scornful face. He walked away without looking back and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television to the sports channel and pulled out his phone.

"_Rach, care for an early visitor?" _Will hit send without over thinking his question. It was only a couple of minutes later that he had a reply.

"_Of course, you and Emma are more than welcome to come early," _Will re-read Rachel's reply and sighed.

"_Great, we plan on flying in on Friday," _Will wrote back. He felt a bit guilty for not telling Rachel the truth but he would rather save the discussion of where Emma was for when they met in person.

"_Okay great, see you in a few days,"_ Rachel replied and Will smiled. He had one day to pack and organize before leaving slightly before what was originally scheduled. Where he and Emma were planning on arriving on Sunday night, Will was now flying in on Friday and staying for the week to catch Rachel's show on the following Thursday.

He put his phone down and remained on the couch for a majority of the night, trying to book a new flight while Emma, remained in their bedroom, only walking out occasionally for a snack. It was a long night as neither of them spoke to each other, only glances as they walked by. Will decided to sleep on the couch as well, further prolonging their argument.

In the morning, Will woke up a bit stiff as he remembered how uncomfortable their couch could be after laying down on it all night. He stretched and looked around the living room, a bit of guilt forming in his stomach about their argument. It was the longest either of them had been without speaking to each other.

Deciding to apologize, he walked back to their bedroom to find his wife still sleeping, knees curled up to her chest and head resting comfortably on her pillow. Will walked over cautiously as to not make extra sound but found it silly as he was going to wake her anyways. As he approached her, he stopped and momentarily watched her sleep. Her breathing pattern was consistent and she looked peaceful.

"Emma," Will whispered as he sat down on the empty space next to her. She stirred but did not awaken. "Emma," Will tried again, this time a bit louder. Her eyes fluttered open and she held a smile.

"Will," Emma replied, voice quiet and scratchy after sleeping for the night.

"Em, I'm sorry," Will said causing Emma to smile.

"Me too," she replied, sitting herself up to give him a hug. Will returned the gesture by holding her close. "What do you say? Will you still come with me to New York?" Will asked but could see the hesitation still in her eyes.

"Will, I still don't think it's a good idea," Emma replied slowly and cautiously, causing Will to give a hurt stare of disappointment.

"Why? I don't get it. We apologized so let's move on," Will explained, a bit aggravated at how the conversation was playing out. He thought Emma would change her mind once an apology was in order, but she was proving him wrong as she sat there still tied to her original plan.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that I still need a break," Emma explained quietly.

"So that's it? You just don't want to come?" Will asked, voice unintentionally getting a little louder. "I told you yesterday, so don't be so surprised," Emma pointed out, voice suddenly stern as well.

"Fine, I just don't get it though, Em," Will said as he stood up from the bed, hurt still shown on his face. He tried to mask it but new Emma was looking at him with sorrowful eyes that could read into his emotions very well.

"I'm sorry, but that's my decision," Emma replied as she folded her arms across her chest, giving Will the impression that she wasn't budging.

"Okay then," Will said after a moment's pause. He ran a hand over his neck, calming down a bit after seeing Emma's defensiveness.

"I'm going to go for a run and then pack when I get back. Rachel doesn't mind me coming early," Will explained as he grabbed some of his running gear and went into the bathroom to change. Emma silently nodded back him, remaining in bed.

"Tell Rachel I'm sorry," Emma said after a moment's pause. She felt terrible for missing a former student's big night but she knew that she wouldn't be happy in New York with the pressure to conceive a child. She knew what her body needed and thus made the decision that staying home would be best.

"I will," Will said as he stepped out of the bathroom, changed in his running clothes. He grabbed his phone and plugged in ear phones for music.

"Have a nice run," Emma whispered as Will nodded back, sticking one of the plastic ear buds in his left ear.

"I'll be back in a bit," Will replied as he stepped out. Emma nodded and waited for the apartment door to open and close before she fell back into the pillows with a guilty sigh.

xxx

About an hour later, Will returned from his run and began to pack. He packed the necessary clothes for the upcoming week as well as his night time bag and once he was done, he placed the suitcase next to the dresser by their bed.

The rest of the day was filled with mindless activities as Will remained rather quiet around the apartment. Emma would attempt to make small talk but Will wasn't in the mood to respond. As the night lingered on, Emma finally said her good nights and Will shortly followed after. He kissed her on top of the head when he climbed in bed and both were fast asleep.

In the early morning, Will's alarm clock rang and he rubbed his tired eyes as he crawled out of bed. As he got up, he stretched and made his way to the shower where he stripped down and jumped in.

When he was done, he put on a fresh change of clothes and went to the kitchen to make coffee before leaving to the airport. His flight left Lima in two hours meaning he had to leave soon. As he sipped his coffee, Emma walked out and gave him a small smile.

"Have fun and call me when you get there," she said as she took a seat at the dining room table.

Will nodded. "I will."

After a few minutes of silent exchanges, Will finally stood up and dumped his coffee into the sink. He walked pasted Emma and back into their bedroom to grab his suitcase. Moments later he was back in the living room with his luggage behind him.

"Bye," Will said as Emma walked over to him.

"Bye," she replied as she kissed his cheek, still feeling a bit of tension from the previous night.

"Have a good week," Will replied once her lips were gone. She nodded back quietly and returned to the kitchen as Will walked out the door.

At the airport, Will waited about a half hour after going through security and the baggage check in. He boarded his flight and was in the air for about two hours before it descended into New York.

Once landed, Will went through the baggage claim and hailed down a cab outside.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Will paused for a moment, thinking of where Rachel actually lived.

"Bushwick," Will replied as he remembered the address Rachel told him a few weeks ago when they were planning their stay. The driver nodded and soon Will was on his way to their loft.

It was a strange feeling being in the city but he felt the energy from the people walking the streets and knew that he was in for a change. He observed the busy bodies of the city and smiled as he pictured Rachel and Kurt walking around in the same fashion.

As the cab traveled around the city, it wasn't long until they arrived in Bushwick. Will smiled as they pulled up outside of the loft and he paid the driver with his cash. Once he was done, he got out with his luggage and entered the building with his suitcase traveling behind him.

He searched through his phone to find the right door number and after going up one more flight of stairs, Will was at their door. He took a deep breath before giving the door a tug. To his surprise it slid open and he was greeted with the inside of their loft.

He walked in cautiously as neither Rachel nor Kurt or anyone else was in sight.

"Hello?" Will called out, looking at his phone again to make sure his number was right. Rachel's excited response though from the back of the loft reassured him that it was.

"Will!" Rachel happily said as she threw her arms around his neck. "I wasn't expecting you so early," Rachel replied once they had broken apart.

"I know, I'm sorry for the surprise," Will said a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here," Rachel said as she leaned against one of the coffee end tables in their loft.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine or Santana?" Will asked as he looked around the empty loft.

"Kurt and Santana are at work, their shifts were switched to mornings this week so they could come to my show on Thursday evening and Blaine is at NYADA," Rachel explained. Will nodded in understanding. After a few moments of silence with Will taking everything in, Rachel finally pointed out the obvious.

"Where's Mrs. Schue?" Rachel asked as Will stood alone before her. He smiled at her nervously and Rachel could tell there was a problem that had formed between them.

"She decided to stay home but she says good luck and that she's sorry for missing it," Will vaguely explained. Rachel looked at him curiously but shook her head in understanding.

"Well I'm glad you could come," she replied as she saw Will deep in thought. "Me too, it's good to be here," he added with a smile.

"So you're staying for the week, correct?" Rachel asked while Will nodded. "Yeah, I leave next Friday," Will explained. "I hope you don't mind me being here for a week," he added after he realized how long a week really was when you were staying with someone.

"It's not a problem," Rachel replied with a smile. "Space might be a bit tight with Santana here and Blaine too, but we will make it work," she said, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Have things been better between you guys?" Will asked as he followed Rachel to the couch, both a bit tired from standing in the doorway.

"They have. We've been getting along fine now since she resigned as my understudy," Rachel said. "I still can't believe that she even tried out," she added while Will gave a surprised look as well.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed she would be interested in Broadway," Will commented as he remembered Santana had always ridiculed Rachel's dream of performing on stage.

"Other than that, how have things been?" Will asked after a moment's pause, as it had been about six months since either of them really had the chance to have a deep conversation that lasted longer than ten minutes on the phone or through text message.

"They have been good. It's nice to have Mercedes, Artie, Sam and Blaine here with us. It makes me feel like we haven't even left the choir room and now that you're here, it's complete again," Rachel explained, happily.

"I know, it's great so many of you are here achieving your dreams. I can't wait to see the others too, it's been a while," Will said as he thought back to graduation in May. It was now October and many of the New Directions, minus Rachel, he had barely kept in contact with.

"So how's the baby doing?" Rachel asked causing Will's heart to stop. He had been waiting for the question, but he wasn't prepared yet to give an answer. He gave a nervous laugh as he ran a hand over his neck.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she took in his suddenly changed posture. He was avoiding her eyes and was massaging his neck, a trait Rachel knew well for when he was stressed.

"The doctor's, they mixed up Emma's blood work. We're, we're not pregnant," Will said slightly ashamed. He held his head low so his former student wouldn't have to see him cry.

"Will, I'm so sorry," Rachel replied, shocked. She had no idea that there was no baby. Will had never mentioned it to her in the few conversations they had talked since she was last in Lima.

"Thank you, it's been hard. We've been trying to conceive for a while now but, nothing is working and Emma is beginning to get overwhelmed and I am a bit too but I try to keep my cool," Will said but Rachel cut him off, understanding the situation.

"Is that why she didn't come?" Rachel asked, while Will shook his head yes.

"We had a fight where she told me that she needed time to be alone without me, no pressure or anything around her to try and conceive. I even told her though that we didn't have to do anything while we were here but she still denied," Will explained, hurt still in his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore," he added with a distressed look. Rachel took in his features and noticed the aging that Will had undergone. Where he was still physically attractive, his face was showing wrinkles, reminding Rachel that he was getting older, almost old enough to where it is not safe to have a child.

"It's going to be okay, Will," Rachel offered for comfort, unsure of what else to say. It was her turn to give him advice after all the years he had given her some but she was having a hard time coming up with something that was helpful.

"I know but it just isn't where I pictured myself at this time in my life," Will explained. He had hoped for a family and a house with a dog. Where he was thankful he had Emma, it just felt like his ideal relationship was slipping away at every negative pregnancy test.

"Give it time, maybe things will work out on their own. New York is a great place for a relaxation," Rachel explained as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile and covered her hand with his.

"Thank you," Will replied sincerely as Rachel nodded in appreciation.

"So what does Ms. Berry suggest for things to do in this city?" Will asked with a grin, changing the mood to light and friendly, instead of the somber one that had been created.

"Well you have to go to the theatre," Rachel replied putting an accent on the word theatre. Will chuckled at her attempt to form an accent but followed along.

"Well I do adore the theatre," he replied with a grin.

"Thursday night, middle seat in the middle of the room. The best seats in the house," Rachel told him with pride.

"Great, I can't wait to see you shine on stage," Will said as his eyes beamed with excitement. He had waited for so long for Rachel to be a star and now he felt like it was her time. He was grateful that he was able to be around for it.

"I'm a little nervous but I'll get past that," Rachel admitted causing Will to scoff in disbelief.

"Rachel, you'll be perfect on Thursday, okay? Don't doubt your talent," Will complimented, knowing what she could do on stage.

"You always were my biggest fan," Rachel replied as she folded her hands in her lap.

"And sometimes your only," Will said with a slight chuckle, causing Rachel to smile, the flashbacks of sophomore year flowing through her mind.

"I'm really glad you're here this week," Rachel said again, feeling the support he had for her.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Will replied as he stared into her eyes. He noticed how youthful they looked and how much potential Rachel had as not just a performer, but an individual. Thursday was going to be a special night and he couldn't wait to see her on stage in all her glory.

"I hate to have to leave, but I have rehearsal in an hour," Rachel said as she noticed the time after a moment's pause. They had been talking longer than she thought as it crept up to be four in the afternoon. She had rehearsal at five.

"It's okay, I understand," Will reassured her.

"Meet me at the Spotlight Diner after and we can eat dinner there together with everyone," Rachel said as she got up from the couch to get her purse from the coat rack by the sliding door.

"Okay," Will replied eagerly where he was just as excited to be reunited with the glee kids as well as spend more time with Rachel.

"Have a good rehearsal," Will called out as Rachel was sliding the door open.

"I will and Blaine should be back soon so you can catch up with him and not be so bored here by yourself," Rachel called out as she walked out into the hallway.

"Okay great," Will shouted back. "See you later," he called out again. Rachel smiled back and gave a way good-bye before sliding the door completely shut.

Once she was gone, Will sat back and contemplated the day thus far. It was only four in the afternoon and he already felt a new sense of self. He was energized and excited and could not wait to see what the city had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I apologize. I've just been so busy but here is a new chapter. I hope you guys all like it and that you had a great summer! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Rachel stopped as she got outside of her door. Taking a moment to think, she turned around and reopened the door and smiled at Will. "Would you like to come with me?" Rachel asked while Will stared back a bit surprised by her question and her sudden return.

"To your rehearsal?" Will asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean you won't be able to watch or anything but you can hang out in my dressing room and wait for me," Rachel explained. "I know it doesn't sound fun," Rachel added after Will hadn't said anything after a few silent seconds.

"No, I'd love to go," Will reassured quickly.

"Great, then we better go. I don't want to be late," Rachel said as she motioned for Will to come with her. Will smiled and followed her out of the loft and down to the street.

"You walk this every day?" Will asked as it seemed like a lengthy walk to the theater from Bushwick.

"Well I did have my own driver for a while but I returned him back to my director," Rachel explained as Will came in step with her.

"Why?" Will asked, curious.

"Having a driver was great and exciting and really made me feel like I had made it big but with that came a new me and I didn't like how I had acted when I had the driver," Rachel recalled as Artie gave her a talking to a few weeks ago in the loft after he had gotten mugged at the subway. He had told her she was changing and wasn't the person she used to be. His words hit her hard and made her think about what she was doing with her career. In the end she decided to return the car and live the simple life of a New Yorker.

"Rachel, I'm surprised at you," Will said with a smile.

"How so?" Rachel asked as she quirked an eyebrow up at him, intrigued by his comment.

"You've really matured," Will complimented. "It's so different to see you like this," he added. "You've grown up and are becoming an independent woman."

"Thank you, Will," Rachel said with a crinkle of the nose as she used his first name. It was definitely something she would have to get used to.

"You know, it's not just New York that's helped me grow up but you have in so many ways," Rachel said as she looked over to Will with a smile, pausing for a moment before picking up the pace again.

"I owe you my success for believing in me and being there for me when Finn passed. I don't know if anyone could feel the pain I felt besides you. I know the others were sad but you and I loved him on a deeper level. He was like a son to you or a best friend and mine as well. I don't think I'd be where I am today, without you there to help guide me," Rachel sincerely said. She had been meaning to tell Will this for a while and to finally be able to was a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

The truth in Rachel's words made Will's heart swell. He and Rachel did have a close relationship with Finn and Will liked to think besides his parents and Kurt that Rachel and he were the closet people to him. Will was still recovering from the aftermath and he knew Rachel was too but he was happy to know that he played a part in her life and was a confidant to her. He would do anything for his glee kids, but he felt the strongest connection to Finn and Rachel.

"I know these past few months have not been easy, but I'm glad to see you are keeping yourself busy, Rach," Will said with a smile.

"I know opening night will be tough for you but I'll be there. All you need to do is look up and find me," Will encouraged. "And of course I'll be with you in the dressing room before curtain if that's alright?" Will asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else in there with me before my big night," Rachel smiled at his caring nature as they finally made it to the subway line. They walked down the numerous steps and waited for a train that thankfully arrived within ten minutes.

"From here, we only have to walk a block," Rachel explained to Will as they sat next to each other on the train.

"I'll show you the diner too," Rachel said. "We'll pass by it on the way to the theater."

"Okay cool. How long have you worked there?" Will asked surprised that Rachel could manage school, rehearsals and a part-time job.

"Only a couple of months but it's really fun," Rachel explained. "Kurt and Santana work with me too so that's been nice," she added.

"That's great," Will enthusiastically smiled.

The rest of the subway line was filled with small talk as Will took in the rest of Rachel's New York life such as school. She had told him about her decision to quit NYADA which he found alarming in case Funny Girl did not perform as successfully as she would like.

Will encouraged school and the importance of education, but he could see that although she was agreeing with him, she wasn't going to change her mind and crawl back to Carmen.

"I hope you made the right decision, Rach. I really do," Will said as the train came to a stop. The doors slid open and Rachel continued to lead the way to higher ground.

"I do too but I have to go with my gut and it's telling me that this is the right path," Rachel explained while Will nodded in understanding. He knew the importance of taking risks and living life without everything planned out. It wasn't like Rachel to throw away her education but he knew she wasn't the same girl in high school anymore or since Finn's death. She was independent and driven to get what she wanted.

"So here's the Spotlight diner," Rachel said as they came up to street level. She pointed across the street at the 50's style diner.

"Wow," Will said in awe.

"We'll be eating here after I'm done," Rachel added with a smile.

"The others are coming too right?" Will asked as he was just as eager to chat up with the old New Directions as he was with Rachel.

"I mentioned it to them so I hope everyone can come. I know Sam and Mercedes and Blaine and Kurt can go. Santana's' still gone on her lesbian vacation with Brittany so they won't be here for a few more days and Artie is filming for his first short film," Rachel explained.

"Okay great," Will said with a laugh.

"Just another block and we'll be at the theatre," Rachel added while Will smiled as she continued to walk in front of him and take the lead. She looked truly confident in her movements and Will knew this city was made for her.

As they approached the theatre, Rachel told the assistant director about Will's presence in which Will was instructed that he had to stay in the dressing room as to not be exposed to any of the show or interrupt rehearsal.

Rachel smiled and led Will to her dressing room which was in the back of the theater. On the way though, Will took in the stage and the size of the theater. It was a real Broadway stage and he couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it. He had always dreamed of performing on a stage such as this one but he failed to follow his dreams. He was happy though that if he couldn't do it that Rachel could.

"I'm sorry you can't watch but you can relax in my dressing room," Rachel said as she opened her door, letting him in first.

It was small with one couch and one make-up vanity on the opposite wall. There was also a mini fridge and the closet that was currently shut. Will took a seat on the couch after he hung up his jacket and watched Rachel go over to the closet.

She pulled out a square case and opened it to reveal a brown wig. Will stared as Rachel tucked her hair in with pins before placing and adjusting the wig on her head.

"So how does it look?" Rachel asked as she glanced up at her head.

"Great," Will replied as it did look life-like and suited Rachel's facial features well.

"Rachel," a voice said from the door.

"Sydney," Rachel replied quickly. "I'm just getting ready. I'll be out there to rehearse for the last scene in a few minutes," she explained.

"That's fine Rachel. What's this I hear about your choir teacher here?" Sydney asked as he spotted Will on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester," Will said as he stood up to shake his hand.

"Rachel why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Sydney asked, neglecting Will's greeting. Will sat back down confused that he was going to be in trouble for being there.

"I'm sorry," Rachel started to explain. "Yeah, I can leave," Will agreed.

"Leave? Why would you leave? First Santana auditions, a girl from your glee club, and now your teacher is here? Let's get an interview for the press. He can tell us the ins and outs of what you were like in your high school glee club," Sydney beamed.

"You said your name was Will?" Sydney asked Will who looked back stunned. He was not expecting an interview.

"Yeah," Will said but was cut off. "Great!" Sydney exclaimed. "I'm going to go get our publicist in here to interview you while Rachel is off doing rehearsal," Sydney ordered as he left the room. Rachel took that as her cue to head to the stage where she gave Will a nod and a smile. Will returned one and mouthed good luck to her before she left.

Once Rachel left, Will was left alone, a bit perplexed on what had just happened. He sat down on the couch and waited for the publicist. He breathed deeply as he had never done an interview as public as this was going to be. He was excited though and happy to help promote the show and Rachel.

Will waited nervously for a few moments before Sydney walked back in Rachel's dressing room with the publicist.

"Hello Mr. Schuester, I'm here to conduct your interview," the publicist said as he sat down across from Will.

"Great, I hope I can give you what you are looking for," Will said nervously as he folded his hands in his lap.

"This is a simple interview, everything you say will help promote the show," the publicist replied confidently.

"So, question one, what was Rachel Berry like in high school?" the publicist asked. Will sat back and thought a moment as the man stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Rachel was unique," Will said and from there his answers came easily.

Xxx

After about thirty minutes, the publicist was taking notes and finally asking the last question.

"What's the greatest challenge you think Rachel's had to overcome?" the publicist asked, making Will contemplate all the memories he had of Rachel, the most challenging though would be losing Finn.

"This past year, her ex-boyfriend suddenly died, a good friend of mine too. That's been the hardest, dealing with everyday life without him because she loved him so much. We all did," Will said with a sad smile as he thought of Finn. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think about the boy.

"I see, thank you for your time. This interview is done," the publicist concluded as he scribbled a few more notes and then stood up, shaking Will's hand in the process and following Sydney out the door.

Will sat back down and thought to himself about the questions he was asked. He wondered if he had revealed too much or if he was too personal with his relationship with Rachel. He pushed those thoughts out of his head though as all of his answers were what made Rachel, Rachel.

As the time ticked on, Will patiently waited for Rachel's rehearsal to end. He occasionally would put his head up to the door to see if he could hear a single note leave Rachel's throat but, it was muffled and distorted that he couldn't make out the song.

Sighing to himself, he sat back down on the couch and flipped through a People's magazine. He rarely read them but he was on the verge of boredom waiting for Rachel's rehearsal to end.

Finally at about another hour later, Rachel walked back in the dressing room, taking off her wig. She noticed the tired and worn out look on Will's face and she began to apologize for making him wait so long for her.

"I'm sorry, Will. I thought this would have been fun for you but I guess I didn't realize that you wouldn't be able to watch any of the performances," Rachel explained, a bit guilty that he had to wait so long for her.

"It's okay, Rachel. It's no big deal. I mean I would have just been sitting in your apartment anyway so it would have been like the same," Will replied with a smirk, trying to reassure that he really didn't mind waiting.

"At least here, I got to see where you've been rehearsing so hard and making all of your dreams come true," Will added.

"As long as you weren't too bored then," Rachel smiled back at his attempt to justify the situation.

"I'm going to quickly text the others and let them know we are done and can meet them," Rachel said as she put her wig back in the case and in the closet.

Will nodded and watched her change out of the rest of her dress rehearsal attire. She then pulled out her phone and sent a group text to everyone that would be able to make the dinner.

"How was rehearsal anyways, Rach?" Will asked as he eyed Rachel curiously as she seemed flustered and a bit stressed.

"It was fine, everything's coming down to the wire though," Rachel answered as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's okay to feel stressed at a time like this," Will sympathized as he watched Rachel's unconvincing eyes.

"I know but I can't crack at a time like this. My whole future in Broadway rests on this show and Thursday night," Rachel said as she sat down in the chair in front of her makeup vanity.

"Rachel, it's normal to feel this way. I know you're going to be a star though," Will reassured. He had always believed that.

"Thank you. Have I told you that I'm glad you're here this week?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I think so, but I won't be tired of hearing it," Will replied with a cheeky grin.

"You just have to breathe Rachel and remember that everything is going to be fine," he added as silence crept into the room. He could tell Rachel was still contemplating opening night.

"Okay," Rachel said as she deeply exhaled and then inhaled to calm herself. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Will as she stood up and grabbed her purse from the closet.

"Sure, I'm ready whenever you are," Will replied as he followed Rachel out to the entrance. As they were walking out, Will wished desperately to stand up on the stage but he knew he was not allowed and he wouldn't be able to ask as Rachel was well ahead of him.

Once outside, Will followed Rachel back down the block and to the front of the diner. It was lively inside as Will noticed the restaurant was almost full.

"We can sit in the back," Rachel said as she made her way to a large table in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Kurt and Blaine are on their way and so are Sam and Mercedes," Rachel said as she read her phone as she sat down next to Will who had taken a seat.

"I'm excited. I feel like it's been so long that we've all been together," Will said, placing his coat on the back of his chair.

"I know, I think Finn's memorial was the last time we were all together," Rachel said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to bring it up," Will said once he saw her face change to sadness.

"It's okay, it's just a fresh memory still so it's a little hard to bring up," Rachel explained in which Will understood. "So how did your interview go?" Rachel asked quickly to change the subject.

"It went really well actually. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Will replied with a confident smile that he had given good enough information to help the show.

"Great, hopefully that will help promote the show," Rachel said with a smile.

"I think it will," Will replied hopefully. As he took a sip of the water the waiter left on the table, Kurt and Blaine walked in the front. Will waved them down and soon he was up giving hugs and handshakes.

"Kurt, Blaine, it's so good to see you guys," Will said with a wide smile as he let go of their hands.

"We've missed you Mr. Schue," Blaine said as he and Kurt took a seat across from them.

"Guys, no more calling me Mr. Schue. You are more than welcome to call me Will," Will said with a laugh while both boys nodded.

"So how was your flight?" Kurt asked. "We're surprised to see you here a few days early," Blaine added.

"It was good but I know, change of plans with Emma," Will said as he unconsciously stared down at the table, trying to hide his disappointment in the matter. The others caught on though and Kurt immediately took notice of his worry.

"Are things okay?" Kurt asked as he noticed his former teacher's lack of eye contact. Will glanced up, unsure how to tell the news of the non-pregnancy.

"She just decided not to come with me," Will said quietly.

"Was there a fight?" Blaine asked as he knew something more must have happened in order to make Will so down.

"Not so much a fight, just a disappointment," Will said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he looked over to Rachel who was staring at Will. Although she already knew the news she still felt bad for him. His face was lined with sadness and she knew how much he wanted to be a father.

"Emma's not pregnant, we're not having a baby," Will said as he avoided as much eye contact as he could. The silence around him was enough to tell him that the others were shocked at the news.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he walked and Mercedes walked over to the table, no one seemed to be able to greet them though as their eyes were still fixed on Will's.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked with concern as she sat down next to Rachel. She could tell the mood was tense as all eyes were still on Will. Will breathed deep to say again the news.

"Emma's not pregnant," Will said a bit sadder the second time around. Mercedes gasped a little while Sam looked at him with compassion.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Mercedes asked.

"No, we were just never pregnant to begin with. The doctors read the blood work wrong and we've been having trouble trying to conceive ever since," Will explained as he still kept his eyes on the table in front of him. It was silence as the others took in his words. He felt a small hand on his leg though, just brief enough for a squeeze and then it was gone as he looked over to Rachel.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to be a buzz kill," Will said as the mood was still somber.

"It's okay Mr. Schue," Blaine said. "Yeah, we're just glad you are here," Rachel added with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I truly am grateful that we are a family no matter what happens or how many of us move away," Will said with a sincere smile.

"We love you Mr. Schue," Sam beamed.

"Yeah we will always be a family," Kurt confirmed.

"So, tell me about New York," Will said as he tried to pick up the mood before they ordered dinner.

While they waited for their food, Will was informed that Mercedes had been recording an album and that Sam wanted to be a male model, more specifically, half naked on a city bus. Kurt was doing well at NYADA and his job at Vogue and Blaine was enjoying his freshman year.

"I'm so proud of all of you guys," Will said amazed at how far they had come since just last year. They all beamed back at him with big smiles.

"Here's your check," a waiter said as he placed it on the counter. Will reached over and grabbed it before the others could.

"My treat tonight guys," Will replied with a smiled while the others happily thanked him. As Will paid the bill, the others stood up and grabbed their coats getting ready to leave. Will smiled at the group of young people in front of him. They had come so far and he was so grateful that he was a part of their success. If New York was able to bring everyone their hopes and dreams, he hoped that he would be able to learn his by the end of his time there.


End file.
